My New Baby Sibling
by xStayWithMe
Summary: Bella finds out her mother is pregnant, and ends up postponing the biggest decision of her life. Her and Edward are also there for the birth of her new baby sibling, a beautiful moment for the both of them.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. That right belongs to Stephenie Meyer only._

_--_

"Bella!" Charlie called up the stairs for the second time. "Hurry up, your mom's on the phone!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I hastily tried to straighten up my homework, knowing this would be a long phone conversation and then ran downstairs to retrieve the phone from Charlie.

Edward was off on his hunting trip and would be returning in just a few hours. It was still early in the day, and the thought made me smile. I had been doing good lately; keeping busy with my homework, making dinner last night for Charlie after Edward left and I even ended up watching some bad sitcom with Charlie also, keeping me a bit occupied.

I was a little worried about Charlie now too. His voice had shaken a little when he called me and Renee told me last week she would be calling me soon with some "news."

I grabbed the phone from Charlie, and caught the expression on his face. It was extremely peculiar. Almost a blank expression, with a bit of confusion left over on his face.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

He only shook his head and pointed to the phone, stalking off to the living room.

I took a deep breath and then raised the phone to my ear. "Mom?"

"Bella, honey! How are you?" Her voice was bubbly and energetic; she sounded more excited that I'd ever heard her.

"I'm great, Mom, how are you?"

"Well...that's why I'm calling. I wanted to tell you something."

"I know. What's this news?" I twisted the phone cord around my fingers nervously. I hoped she was okay. But if she wasn't, her voice wouldn't sound like this right now. I had no idea what the "news" could be.

"Well," she said again. There was a brief pause and then she said, "Bella, I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm pregnant."

It was a very long time before I could say anything. My mind had gone blank with shock and the phone dropped from my hands. I stared at the wall in front of me, seeing nothing. Pregnant? No, she had to be joking.

Renee didn't say anything for a while either but then I heard her shrill voice coming from below. "Bella? Bella, are you still there?"

I reached down to pick up the phone from off the floor, and my body was stiff, not feeling anything. "Yes, I'm here." I tried to clear my throat. My voice did not sound like me and there was nothing else to explain my behavior than shock; pure shock.

"Are you okay? Didn't you hear what I said?"

"You're joking," I said in disbelief, my eyes still as round as saucers.

"No, I'm not. Bella, this is the real deal. I'm going to have a baby; you're going to have a little brother or sister."

My mouth dropped open yet again at her words, surprise overcoming me again. I clamped my hand around the phone firmly this time until my palm hurt.

"Bella?"

"You're going to have a _baby_?" I made the word sound foreign to me.

"That's the plan."

"What?! Mom! How? When? Why?" I could've smacked my forehead for all the silly questions now starting to come out of me. The "how," "when," and "why" were embarrassing questions...I knew the answer to those already. "No, Mom, what I mean is...when are you going to have it? How many months are you pregnant? Are you feeling well? Do you need me there? _Holy crow_, you're going to have a baby?"

She laughed lightly. "Calm down, honey. I'm two months pregnant, and I'm doing just fine. I've been getting a little bit sick lately, but it's nothing I can't handle. Phil's been really good about helping me out; he's almost being a little bit too overly concerned." She laughed again. "He's so excited about having his first child, he can barely contain it. He just walks around with this huge grin on his face all the time. And, of course, I'm going to need you, but I don't need you rushing back this second to help take care of me. Don't worry about me."

It surprised me when I felt my lips curve upwards. Just the thought of Phil being so excited about being a new father.

But two months pregnant?! And my mom hadn't told me about this? We told each other everything. I tried not to let it hurt me. Maybe she was just in shock and not ready to tell anybody herself...but her own daughter?

"Mom...that's..." I swallowed hard, and I felt the lump rise up in my throat as I thought of being an older sister. "I'm going to be a sister?" I questioned in disbelief.

Renee laughed. "That's right! Imagine that - you'll be the best older sister anyone's ever had. I'm going to need your help with planning for the baby - you're so good at that. The nursery and everything..."

"Do you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. Phil thinks we should keep it a surprise. What do you think? I wanted to get the nursery ready beforehand and of course it matters on whether or not the baby is a girl or a boy, but I like the idea of keeping it a surprise."

"I think it should be a surprise," I said firmly, and I found myself smiling again.

"Good. Then surprise it is."

"Mom...congratulations."

"Thanks, honey," she said, and I could tell she was positively beaming. "I know it's come as a shock."

I laughed, and it didn't sound like my own usual laugh. "You can say that again."

She laughed again too. "Well, sweetheart, I got to get off the phone. Take care for me, okay?"

"I will, Mom. And you take care of yourself too."

I could hear the smile in her voice. "I promise to. Bye, hon."

"Bye, Mom," I whispered and hung up the phone.

I turned around and my body still felt numb with shock. I didn't move for a few moments, and just let my brain process the thought. There were so many things to think about it; it was overwhelming.

My mom would be a great mother; that I was sure of. But I knew she could be slightly irresponsible and I could imagine the stress and chaos that comes with a newborn baby around the house. Phil wouldn't be enough to help this time. I was glad he was helping Mom out right now when she needed it, but I was definitely going to have to be there around the house to help Mom out when the baby arrived.

A million other thoughts were still swirling around my head but with a jolt, a sudden thought occurred to me and forced itself to the front of my brain.

7 more months? 7 more months and then the baby would be here. And where would I be? Probably off in Alaska, fighting wild blood thirst, not even thinking about anything besides blood. I probably wouldn't even remember the fact that I had a new sibling being born.

"Bella?" my dad's voice shook me out of my reverie. "You still in there?"

I didn't answer. I shook my head, trying to clear it, and then dazed, I walked to the living room.

Charlie took one look at my face and got to his feet. "So congratulations, Bells. You're going to be a sister."

"Yeah," and my voice sounded distant. "Yeah, it's great."

Then I looked up at Charlie, trying to figure out his expression. How did he feel about this? I know he didn't hold anything personal against Phil, but I also knew he still hadn't quite gotten over Mom, and I wondered what the news of his ex-wife being a new mother to a child that wasn't his own had made him feel like.

There was a faint smile on Charlie's lips as he stared at me, trying to figure out _my_ expression. Behind that, there was still the confused and bewildered expression that I had seen earlier as if he couldn't believe the news, like how I had felt.

We stood there in silence, facing each other, lost in our own thoughts. Then, the doorbell rang and we both jumped.

"I'll get it," Charlie said, and I immediately followed.

And there was Edward, my own personal miracle, standing there, smiling politely at both of us. "Good afternoon, Charlie, Bella."

I hadn't been expecting him home this early. He was a couple of hours ahead of schedule. I felt the smile creep across my face as I looked at him, standing on the doorstep, gorgeous as always.

Charlie grunted at him, and I shoved past him to let Edward in. "Edward! You're back early. How was camping?"

"Pleasant, as always," he smiled at me, and shut the door behind him. "How are you, Charlie?"

Charlie only grunted again, crossing his arms across his chest.

If Edward had already heard the news in Charlie's mind, he sure wasn't showing it. I needed to talk to him alone. "Edward...do you mind if we go out?" I asked him suddenly.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at me. "Out where?"

I glared at him. "Out. For a walk. It's a Saturday afternoon, Dad. We'll be back soon."

Edward nodded at me. "Of course." He took me by the hand and held the door open for me. "I'll see you later, Charlie."

There was a grunt from Charlie again and then the door shut. Edward and I walked in silence to his car.

He didn't start the car right away. He turned to stare at me, his expression measuring mine. His fingers reached out to stroke my cheek. "Where do you want to go?"

"The meadow, please."

He nodded, and started the car up.

When we got to the meadow, I slid off Edward's back and sank to the grass, lying down on my back. Edward copied me. I reached out and took his hand firmly. "I missed you," I murmured.

He quickly turned on his side, propping his head up on his elbow. "I know. I missed you too." He brought his fingers back to my cheek and stroked it gently. "What did you do while I was gone?"

"Homework, chores...you know..." my voice trailed off and I met his eyes.

Obviously, he had heard the news. His expression was hesitant, not knowing how I had taken it and his eyes were burning with curiosity. "So I'm guessing you heard the news in Charlie's mind?"

He nodded carefully. "I apologize if you didn't want me to know yet - "

"Edward," I cut him off. "Please. You're the first person I would tell." I looked away from his gaze and began playing with his fingers, taking them out of his and twining them back in.

There was a long pause, and then his hand was coaxing my chin back up to meet his eyes. "So what do you think?"

I sighed. "I'm not sure. I'm still trying to process everything. After talking to my mom and hearing how she feels, I feel a lot better. She's really excited and so is Phil. She's going to be a mother all over again with a new baby." My voice saddened with my words, and I wondered if she would think twice about me even if I was around - with her new life filled with a new baby that she had with Phil, along with a new husband.

"But she won't forget you." Edward seemed to pick up on what I was thinking and he leaned towards me, his breath reassuring. "You'll always be her first born." He smiled my favorite crooked smile at me.

I smiled back. "I know."

I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I reached up to wrap my hands around his neck, and brought his head down even farther. He obliged, and pressed his lips gently against mine. I sighed, pleased. I hadn't had a kiss for two whole days. Edward's arm snaked around my waist, and the other was gently stroking my forehead, brushing a few stands of hair out of the way. His lips felt so good. They were nice and cool and the sun was streaming down from the sky in rays, warming my bare arms. His lips continued to move gently against mine, and it washed away all of my worries. Maybe that had been his intent.

The kiss lasted longer than usual and then he pulled away, his eyes burning into mine. He still seemed worried about me. I could've guessed he hadn't been expecting this sudden news either, and I couldn't help asking him, "What do you think? About all this?"

His perfect brow furrowed. "Me?"

I nodded.

He smiled at me. "I think it's great. You're going to be a big sister, and a remarkable one at that." He kissed my forehead. "You have nothing to worry about." But his eyes saddened and I wondered if the previous thought that had occurred to me earlier had occurred to him. I was certain it had. I was surprised he hadn't brought it up yet.

I took a deep breath. I had made my decision and I needed to talk to him about it. "Edward."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to need to be around when the baby comes. I need to help my mom out with everything back in Jacksonville, and I want to be there for the birth. So, I've made my decision. I'll have to postpone the change."

He nodded, his eyes full of understanding. I knew he would be pleased. "Of course, Bella. Take as long as you'd like. You don't even have to be changed if you don't want to anymore."

"Edward," I raised a hand to stop him taking advantage of the situation. "My decision was final. I still want to be changed, it's just going to be delayed a bit."

His face twisted. "Bella," he murmured. "You're going to have a new baby brother or sister around. Don't you want to see the changes and see them growing up?"

I remained silent. I still wasn't sure of when I wanted to be changed now and Edward had a point. Did I want to miss the toddler years and the years when you took your first everything of my new sibling? The lump rose in my throat again and I swallowed hard to clear it. "Edward. I don't know yet. All I know right now is that I still want to be changed, but I'm going to remain human for a while after the baby comes. I'm not sure when I want to be changed now."

He nodded. "Just take your time deciding, then. No rash decisions."

I closed my eyes, letting the weariness and confusion after everything consume me. Wow, a baby...

--

The next thing I knew, I was lying on the long couch in Edward's room. There was something hard and cold beneath me, and I realized I was lying on his lap, my head on the pillow, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I opened my eyes. Edward smiled at me, brushing a few strands out of my eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

I yawned and stretched. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got tired all of a sudden. I couldn't sleep well last night." And that part was true. I could never sleep well when Edward wasn't lying next to me.

I looked up and I saw his eyes fill up a little bit with guilt. Damn it. I probably shouldn't have said anything. But he didn't press the matter further.

There was a knock on the door, and then Alice came through without waiting for a response. Edward's eyes flashed. "Alice!"

"It's okay," I said, sitting up and smiling at Alice. She had been off hunting with Edward as well. "I'm assuming you had a vision?"

"Yes," she squealed, and darted forward to give me a big squeeze, which was made hard as Edward was still holding onto me. "Congratulations, Bella!"

"Thanks."

"I only told Jasper, I didn't know if you wanted anyone else to know."

"No, that's fine," I said.

As if on cue, Emmett and Jasper stumbled in, Emmett pulling Rosalie in behind him. Emmett and Rosalie both looked confused.

Emmett punched Jasper lightly on the arm. "Come on, guys, tell us! What's going on?"

Alice turned to me. "Do you want them to know?"

Edward's arms tightened around me.

"Want us to know _what_?" Emmett whined.

"That's fine, you guys can all know," I reassured her.

"Bella's going to be a big sister!" Alice squealed to Emmett and Rosalie.

There was silence. Rosalie's eyes widened. "What?!" Emmett cried. "Bella, that's awesome!"

I grinned. Emmett's enthusiasm was contagious. Rosalie's voice was quiet as she said, "Congratulations, Bella."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, congratulations."

"Thanks," I said, not meeting Rosalie's gaze.

Carlisle and Esme filed in. They must've heard everything. Now, Edward's whole room was filled with the Cullens plus me.

"What's going on?" Esme's soft voice asked.

"Bella, you tell them, it's your news!" Alice squealed.

I was sure Carlisle and Esme had already heard but I told them, "My mom's pregnant."

Esme looked at me, and then flashed a smile, and Carlisle also gave me a warm smile, his eyes compassionate. "Bella, that's great."

"You're going to be a wonderful big sister," Esme said, stepping forward to hug me.

Edward placed me on my feet and stood up next to me, clearing his throat. I hugged Esme back.

"Thanks, everyone." I was touched. They had all just made me feel a lot better about the situation.

"But wait, Bella - " Alice started to say something, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shaking his head firmly at her. She let it go.

Nobody else said anything either.

Edward took my hand and said, "We should probably get you back home now."

"Okay," I let him pull me out the door. "Thanks, everyone. See you later."

"Bye, Bella," Alice followed and bounded down the stairs ahead of us, holding the door open. "Have fun!"

I laughed as I got into Edward's car. "Alice seems more excited than Renee."

Edward smiled. "Sorry about all that. I didn't mean for them to all show up."

"No, it's fine. I have no problem with telling everyone right away," I promised him.

--

It was seven months later, and I was pacing back and forth in the hospital lobby. Edward let me do this for a while, and then he came and got me, wrapping his arms around me. "Bella, relax. Everything's going to be fine, all right?"

I let myself sink into him, not caring about the people watching. "I know."

Edward's hand rubbed soothingly against my back, and the other was stroking my hair. "It'll be fine," he whispered again, trying to fix the knots and tension he could feel in my back. "I promise."

I let my body weight just collapse on him, my hands wrapped loosely around his neck, eyes closed. I tried not to let the worry get to me. Phil was in there with Renee, in the delivery room. I had been there moments before, but decided to wait outside when the baby would actually come.

Edward had faithfully came with me to Jacksonville a week before the baby was scheduled to arrive. I had been praying that it wouldn't arrive earlier when we weren't there but the baby was about to be born on the exact day the doctor told my mother. When my mother had gone into labor, we had all piled into the car, with Edward driving, and me and Phil in the backseat with Mom. Phil was shaking the whole time and I'm glad we had Edward, an accomplished driver, in the driver's seat.

Edward was the only thing managing to keep me calm somewhat. Alice had already called three times and he finally turned the phone off.

Edward's hand froze on my back and hair.

"Edward?"

Edward went back to stroking me, now patting my back in gentle circles. "It's all right."

"Edward, _what_?" I screeched.

"Try to stay calm, okay? But the baby's been born."

I turned my face into his shoulder, trying not to scream and alarm the other waiting patients in the room.

It was a while before a nurse came out into the waiting room. A long while. I felt like I might go insane. "Ms. Swan? You may come in now."

I pulled my face out of Edward's shoulder. My hand was shaking uncontrollably, and my stomach was twisted uncomfortably. "Really?" I squeaked.

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Really."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, thank you." My voice was incredibly shaky.

Edward took my hand, his other arm wrapped tightly around me. "Go ahead," he nudged me toward the hallway where the nurse was waiting.

"Edward, you're coming with."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course! Come in with me. You're already part of the family."

Edward smiled at me, and I returned the smile. The nerves and excitement were getting the better of me and I tried to walk toward the nurse, but couldn't seem to move my legs. Edward, sensing that I needed help, pulled me alongside him, me stumbling along the hallway.

Then, the nurse held the door open. I froze. I could hear the baby wailing loudly inside. I was still shaking. Edward's hand was cupped around my waist firmly and he whispered into my ear, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, and then walked in, with Edward's support. The baby's cries were shrill and even louder now.

My mom was holding the baby in the bed.

She grinned at me. "Come here, Bells."

I had frozen at the foot of the bed.

The other nurse in the room, turned to me, and smiled. "Congratulations. You have a beautiful baby sister."

And then I burst into tears at the sight of my new baby sister, fresh, and wailing in my mother's arms. Edward's other arm wrapped around me and he held me tight to his side.

"Bella, Bella," he murmured.

"I'm just so _happy_!" I stammered, still shaky.

And the nurses laughed. I turned to Edward, who was wearing a huge grin, staring dumbstruck at the tiny, squirming, baby, like he had never seen one before. He turned to me and met my gaze. "Congratulations," he whispered, before leaning in for a quick kiss. "Congratulations, Renee."

My mom was grinning at me. "Thanks, Edward. Come here, Bells," she said again. "You want to hold her?"

"Me?" I asked shakily. I had never held a baby before.

"Of course! You're her sister."

I walked forward, and with the nurse's help, my mom transferred the crying infant over to me. She was wrapped up in a blanket, and looked up at me, still crying, her mouth opened wide.

My mouth seemed to open too, and the tears were still streaming down my face. She was beautiful. "Mom," I choked.

I turned back to Edward, who was still standing at the foot of the bed. "Come here," I mouthed to him.

He hesitantly walked over next to me and stared down at the crying baby. He smiled at me. "She's adorable."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned. Phil was beaming at me. His eyes were sparkling with tears. "Congratulations, big sister."

I grinned at him. "Thanks."

I rocked my new baby sister gently in my arms. She continued to cry, but after a while, the sobs stopped and she looked up at me, her eyes filled with wonder. I stared back into her eyes.

"Well, now she stops crying," the nurse chuckles. "With her big sister holding her."

I couldn't stop grinning. "Mom..." I tried again. "Mom, she's gorgeous."

"I know," Mom breathed. Phil stepped over and squeezed her hand.

"I'm a dad," he breathed gently. "Not that I wasn't already a stepfather to you, Bella..." he added quickly.

"You're going to be a great dad, Phil," I told him firmly, smiling at him.

He returned the smile. And he would be. I knew him and my mother would make a great team with my new baby sister.

"I think..." my mom said. I looked over. She was still staring at her new daughter. "I think, Bella, that you should name her. What comes to mind?"

I stared down at the beautiful bundle in my arms. Edward was still beside me and I saw that he was still staring at the baby. I smiled. "I want to name her Rebecca." I looked over at Phil and Mom. "What do you guys think?"

Phil walked over to my other side and stared at his daughter. "Rebecca...that fits just right, Bella."

"That's beautiful," my mother said, tears filling up her eyes again. "Rebecca it is."

I turned to Edward, still rocking Rebecca. "What do you think?"

He looked into my eyes. "I think Rebecca fits this child perfectly. And I think you're going to be an amazing older sister."

I grinned at him, and I had to look back at my baby sister, her cheeks slightly pink, and eyes drooping. Rebecca. My new sister.

--

_Well, I hope you guys liked it. Thanks for reading. Please review, they help a ton. I'm thinking to do this story from Edward's POV, what do you think? _


End file.
